


【最王】月見 Tsukimi

by Seraphhuiyu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphhuiyu/pseuds/Seraphhuiyu
Summary: 八月十五夜，又叫十五夜、芋明月，即日本的中秋节。由于这个时期正值各种作物的收获季节，为了对自然的恩惠表示感谢，家家户户会陈列赏月团子（用白米粉做成，内中无馅），以及吃象征满月的圆圆的年糕。日本人在这一天也会赏月，称之为“月见”（日语：Tsukimi）。※希望大家都能觉得甜甜的肉馅月饼好吃
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	【最王】月見 Tsukimi

一.

最原终一注意到天色不对劲时已经晚矣。一块块密集又厚重的云团迅速凝聚在城市上空，接着重重地压下来，为即将肆虐的风暴作预告。街道上的行人不是傻瓜，纷纷趁着暴雨猖獗之前四散避开，或掐着手表匆匆赶向列车站，或干脆在街边的咖啡店里就坐，点上一杯热腾腾的奶茶，在落地窗后欣赏着路人惊慌失措奔走的表情。

一小时后，当最原在事务所里被一声巨雷惊动时，他才猛地发现已经来不及准备临时对策。豆大的雨点很快落下，极具节奏地在玻璃窗上敲击，漆黑浓郁的夜色里偶尔划过一道巨蛇般的闪电，刹那间点亮了城市的楼房，将最原面前的玻璃照得明如镜面，他那吃惊又忧愁的表情一览无遗。最原望向挂钟，短针正不偏不倚指在数字七上，而此时事务所里能够陪他回家的可用道具只有一把黑色弯柄伞。

最原叹了口气，匆匆收拾起公文包。他将嫌疑人的口供复印件和录音笔塞入文件袋，动作一气呵成。出于习惯，最原扫视了一圈桌上剩余的东西，目光在触及手边包装精美的纸袋时停顿了一下。外面噼里啪啦的雨声随着劲风侵袭，犹如海啸中的狂涛不断拍打在窗户上，似乎能够将厚实的玻璃生生撞碎。脆弱的纸袋上有着美丽的花纹，在事务所的顶灯下颤抖又骄傲地反射出紫金色的光芒。

于是最原重新打开公文包，将里面的东西全部取出来，小心翼翼地将恋人的节日礼物装了进去。在确认收拾完毕后，他看了一眼被遗弃在桌面上的、可怜的文件夹和卷宗，苦笑着道：“抱歉。”

到了楼下他才发现情况比他想得远要糟糕。雨点的舞蹈猖狂无比，甚至可以溅到他的膝盖，打湿风衣的后摆。最原试着拉起裤脚，但它很快就自己卷落，自暴自弃地任雨沾湿。他此时有些后悔没看天气预报就匆匆出了门，鞋子也完全不合适，还没踏入雨中就已经被外面浓郁的湿气浸出了一层水珠。雨目前还没有丝毫要停止的迹象，最原不得不硬着头皮打开了伞，将公文包藏在大衣里，冲入了面前湿漉漉的混蒙中。

到车站时他接到了王马小吉的电话，清脆的铃声衔接得恰到好处，就像知道他终于有时间收起伞接听一样。最原合上雨伞，擦掉脸上的一点水珠：“我等会上车，雨很大，不需要来接我。”

“真遗憾！我已经出门啦，小最原再怎么阻止我也没用的喔~”

最原微怔，他捂住听筒，仔细地辨认了一下对面的背景音：“听不见雨声，在说谎吧？”

“欸——这都能听出来，真不愧是我的侦探先生。”

“…咳咳。”最原在话筒外清了清嗓子，他隐约觉得脸颊在发烫。好在列车站此时并没有多少人，无人观赏他的窘态。

“吃饭了吗？”王马换了只手拿电话。

“还没，本来想去便利店…”

“又是便利店——！”王马不客气地打断了他的话：“总是趁我不在家自己对付了事，你该不会是爱上了便利店的老奶奶吧？小最原就是因为一直吃那种劣质便当，才会变得这么文静又弱气，同意跟你订婚简直是我这辈子最大的失策！”

“啊、诶？！”

一长串的责备让最原有些猝不及防，室内湿气过重，手里的电话差点滑落摔到地上。小总统似乎察觉到了他惊愕的姿态，大笑起来：“骗你的啦！每次被我吓到的时候都这么有趣，真是百试不爽~”

最原不自觉地摸了摸左手的无名指，这才想起来今天没戴戒指出门。王马在那边似乎撕开了什么东西的包装袋，最原能听到家里的锅在沸腾中冒着气泡，伴随着汤勺慢慢搅动的温馨声音。

“今天是节日，我就勉为其难亲自下厨，小最原如果回来得晚，可就什么都吃不到咯~所以快点回来，我好想你！”

“嗯……我也很想你。”

对面笑了两声，随后就挂断了通话。最原终一将手机揣回衣兜，用力甩了甩伞上的水。

二.

雨依旧下得很大，但总算有了减小的趋势。最原终一走出车站时，风声已经弱了许多，打在伞面上的雨滴也不那么猛烈。雨水顺着伞骨的轮廓滴淌，沉重得如同珍珠般的坠帘，在五光十色的霓虹灯中折射出千万种光华。十五夜看不到月亮，反倒迎来了瓢泼大雨，要是没有手里的黑伞，最原今天可能就要被迫在事务所过夜。

虽然之前已经跟王马说了不需要来接，但最原还是在街道对面熟悉的拐角处看到了恋人撑着伞的身影，以及他身边一辆黑色加长轿车。王马小吉眯着眼睛，透过雨幕辨认了片刻，见到最原走过来时才挥了挥手：“小最原！”

雨声和风声盖过了王马的声音，他转着手里的伞，黑白相间的伞布边缘洒下一串水珠。雨夜的冷风钻过伞下，携夹的水滴顺着他冻得有些苍白的脸颊滑落，但那双紫眸依旧神秘而明亮。

“王马君？我不是说了不需要出来接我…”

“可是小最原现在明明可怜兮兮的，一定非常需要我的安慰吧。”王马拍了拍手边的黑色车门：“DICE本来都放假了，为了接你我可是让他们临时加班了喔。”

“…但你刚刚…明明在车里等我就好。”王马脸上还挂着湿润的水汽，最原摸了一下裤子口袋，想起自己没有准备手纸。

“嘻嘻嘻，因为不这样的话小最原就一定找不到我了吧？”

最原尴尬地咳了一声，替他打开车门，又将自己手中的伞倾斜过去。王马收起黑白伞，上下打量了最原一圈，视线在他怀里停住，接着眯起晶莹的眸子：“小最原怎么像逃犯一样藏着什么东西…？”

“这是公文包，里面有重要资料的，快进车里。”

“…”王马被他推了两下，这才不情不愿地坐进去：“小最原跟我在一起久了，说谎也变得非常熟练了呢，连我都分不…”

最原夹紧怀里的公文包，不等他说完便毫不留情地关上了车门。

“十五夜竟然看不到月亮…”

黑色轿车行驶在雨幕里，王马托着腮，望向乌云遍布的夜空，有点不满地嘀咕了两句。车里开着最大功率的暖风空调，最原将风衣脱下，卷好公文包，在后座换上了王马带来的备用鞋子。他用手纸拧了拧湿淋淋的裤脚，歉意地看向王马：

“抱歉…今天出门之前没看天气预报。”

王马嫌弃地向他挥了挥手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发亮：“湿漉漉的…离我远一点！知道错了的话，这周就由你来洗衣服。”

最原自知理亏，他颔首应下。王马闷闷不乐地念叨了两句“小最原现在就像那种步入中年的大叔一样邋遢得要死”后，就转过去托着脸，继续注视着窗外遮蔽的云层：“十五夜竟然看不到月亮，太不浪漫了，这种糟糕的天气简直就像小最原本人一样不懂变通又死脑筋…”

加长轿车缓缓行驶，明明前面什么障碍物都没有，坐在驾驶座的DICE成员还是按了两下喇叭。

气氛瞬间变得诡异起来，最原突然意识到了什么，他停下了拧裤脚的动作，疑惑地抬头，这才发觉小总统上车之后几乎就一直转身对着他。

…态度很不对劲。最原终一谨慎地坐起身体，试探地开口：

“那个…王马君？”

王马似乎往他这边转了转头，视线却并没有看向他，而是继续自顾自地提高了音量：“对了，说起来刚刚小最原替我关车门的时候，似乎没戴戒指吧？啊——果然是这样，前两天说是工作很忙早出晚归，其实是在外面遇到了漂亮大姐姐，所以就对我这种没什么特点的人丧失兴趣了…”

“？！”

王马撑着脸，顺势将声音拉出古怪的腔调。他翘起腿，戴着戒指的手举到眼前：“算上希望峰学院交往的日子也快七年了吧，想不到我也遇见了传说中的七年之痒，小最原果然超——差劲！”

“我…”

最原简直得不到任何论破的机会，王马不容许他打断自己埋怨。顾及到驾驶座还有DICE的某位成员，最原只好小心翼翼地哄着阴阳怪气的小总统：“…我们到家再说，好不好，王马君？那个、还有，你不是…亲自下厨做了晚饭吗，虽然不知道能不能吃…但我很开心！是真的。”

王马淡淡地瞟了他一眼，继而笑道：“那待会就给我全部吃掉哦，我今天晚上给你准备的所有东西，都要好好享用干净！”

三.

最原找钥匙时，王马看了眼手机锁屏的界面：“八点半了，煮了那么久，应该熟了吧？”

“煮……”

侦探推算了一下距离自己打电话到现在的时间，警觉地发现已经过去了一个多小时。他按下门把手，突然有种不祥的预感，但还是抱着希冀问了一句：“王马君，你难道做了高汤吗？”

“没有啊，就是简单买了年糕来煮一下。因为今天是十五夜，所以一定要吃赏月团子，小最原也是这么想的吧？”

“赏月团子…”最原握着门把手的动作颤抖了一下：“…那个只要煮二十分钟就够了，王马君！！”

“哈？”王马微不可见地愣住，接着僵硬又尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。最原见状心底一凉，他急忙推开门，连鞋都顾不上脱就冲向了厨房，但却没有闻到意料之中的糊味。餐桌上摆着飘着香气的卡式炉，旁边还放着一小盒江米团子。家里一切正常平安，灶台也没有发焦的迹象…

“诶…诶…？？”

最原反应不过来，一时愣在原地。王马在他身后扶着门，极力忍了片刻后还是爆发出巨大的笑声：“小最原真的太好骗了——！有些时候完全拆不穿我说的谎话，只有这样才能让我安心一点，看来就算是现在的小最原也完全拿我没办法~”

“……”

裤脚和手中的伞尖还在向下滴着水，半湿的西装前襟凉得足以穿透皮肤。最原一声不响地放下手里的公文包，他转过头，看到王马正扶着墙壁换鞋。小总统身上还披着他的风衣，低头弯腰时紫色的发尾顽强地翘起，上面也残留着一点润湿的痕迹。

“…王马君。”

“嗯？”

最原终一突然伸出手，黑色弯柄伞的手柄瞬间勾住了王马小吉靠在墙壁上的手腕，紧接着用力拉回。宽大的风衣在空中飘起，脱离了王马的肩，轻轻坠落到地上。毫无防备的王马重心不稳，手腕支撑点被突然勾走，整个人踉跄了一步后稳稳撞进了最原的怀里。

“欸…？”

王马吃惊地眨了眨眼，视线对上最原隐含怒火的金眸时有些不自觉地心虚。他的手腕下意识地挣扎了两下，脸上却即刻切换出一副无辜的表情：“小最原？”

最原终一不说话，伞柄却勾得更大力了一些。王马扶着他的胸口，手掌贴着的部位有些潮湿。两个人无言地站在玄关处，室内飘着年糕汤温暖平淡的香气。

“抱歉，今天明明是十五夜，我却回来得这么晚，还有忘记了戴戒指，以及没有看天气预报都是我的不对。”

虽然这么说着，最原却完全没有放开他的打算，扣住他腰的那只手甚至还更用力了一些。

“…但是，就像王马君会介意我不戴戒指一样，如果跟我开那种轻浮的玩笑，我也会很介意。不管是七年也好，十七年也好，我都会一直喜欢着王马君，所以请不要小看我。”

没有丝毫预演准备就被热烈的告白砸了满脸，王马小吉骤然屏住呼吸，喉咙颤了几下却说不出话。他只好愤愤地摇了摇手腕，将它从伞柄里绕出来：“你还要控制我到什么时候…！小最原把自己说得那么辛苦都不会脸红吗？我也是推迟了好几个任务才有时间回来过节，所以你快点解释一下为什么这两天表现这么不正常！”

“…”

瞒不住了，最原微微移开视线：“…因为在给王马君准备十五夜的礼物。想到要具有一些节日意义，总不能再送猜拳游戏卡之类的…”

王马推开最原：“那个我一点都不喜欢，超讨厌！”

这是句明显的谎言，最原了然地笑了笑，继续道：“总之，之前拜访了很多点心手作坊，找到相似的口味后就拜托老板准备相关原料…啊，抱歉，我现在去拿。”

放置在地板上的公文包还裹着一层湿气，就算刚刚在车里吹了半路也没有完全烘干。最原终一拉开拉链，慎重地取出了里面包装精美的纸袋，将上面的折痕抚平后递给了王马小吉。

小总统接过纸袋，看着上面优雅高贵的紫金色的花纹，突然笑了起来：“求生欲很强嘛，小最原。”

“根本和求生欲没关系…礼物早就打算准备了，就算王马君不生气我也会拿出来…”

“嗯嗯，别说了，我饿了。”王马拉开纸袋的边缘，好奇地向里看去，朝最原随便摆摆手：“你快点去把衣服换一下，还有鞋赶紧脱掉，地板踩得好脏，不是说谎！”

“啊…抱歉，等一下我会收拾的。”

当两人在餐桌前坐下，同时说了句“我开动了”后，王马才掀开了卡式炉的锅盖。晶莹洁白的年糕在里面慢悠悠地打转，飘散出的香气瞬间勾起了最原的食欲。从寒冷饥饿的雨夜里回到家后似乎还心有余悸，但面前的年糕汤，以及其中漂浮着的香喷喷的赏月团子却能让他倏然放松下来。

王马从纸袋里取出点心盒打开，见到里面做工精美的月饼后不由得惊呼一声：“这是小最原亲手做的？呜哇简直…难看到过分！一点审美都没有，不愧是艺术细胞为零的榆木脑袋！”

“那你不要吃了。”

“欸——想想也是谎言嘛。”王马拈起一块小巧的桃山月饼，缓缓咬下一口。柔软清凉的黄金皮被咬破，甜而不腻的气味在口中瞬间炸开，流出来的馅料却不是司空见惯的豆沙，而是熟悉的混合香精气味，除了葡萄，还隐约能感受到二氧化碳气泡在舌头上轻微跳动。

“！！”

王马诧异地掩住嘴，他将手里的月饼拿到眼前，仔细地端详着里面的夹心。最原对他的反应似乎很满意，他笑着为恋人盛了一碗年糕汤：“喜欢吗？”

他的恋人难以置信地抬起头：“…竟然是葡萄芬达馅料…太奇怪了，黑暗料理！！正常来说应该送豆沙月饼吧，为什么到了小最原这里突然变成了从未品尝过的夹心？！”

“嗯…店主知道我想准备这种口味的和菓子时，表情也很奇怪。”最原不自觉地摸了一下左手无名指：“…于是我只好找借口，说家里的小孩子吵着要吃…之类的。所以才没法戴着订婚对戒出门。”

“竟然会把订婚对象说成小孩子，真是看错你这个恋童癖了，果然是隐藏大变态！”

虽然这么说，但王马明显很高兴的样子，紫眸里分明不断在闪烁明亮的光芒，连吃点心的表情都变得幸福了不少。他三两下咬掉手里的月饼，意犹未尽地舔了舔手指：“很新鲜，是今天现做的？”

“准确来说应该是昨天，只不过我拜托作坊的人在今天进行烘焙，这样早上坐电车就直接可以去取。”

王马重新拿起一块小月饼：“这么说来，事务所没有打卡迟到还真是奇迹。”

“嗯，因为走得很早，呃…就没有注意天气预报。”

所有之前值得怀疑的细节都得到了合理的解释，小总统颔首，他将嘴里的半块月饼咽下，舌头舔了一圈上唇，弯起狡黠的眸子。最原正拿着汤勺在锅里搅拌，氤氲的水雾从年糕下不断翻卷出来，将那双温柔金眸中的视线润开。

“小最原~先等一下喔。”

“嗯？”

王马小吉站起身，向前伸出手。那半块精巧香甜的月饼穿过了年糕汤的蒸汽，直接抵到了最原终一的唇上：“小最原还没有吃过吧，要不要来尝一下？因为真的超难吃的，我完全吃不下去~”

最原本想开口拒绝，但香甜的葡萄气息浓烈而鲜明，远远盖过了平淡的年糕味道。他将视线下移，看向王马咬过的缺口，脸颊不自觉地微微发红。犹豫了一下后，最原张开嘴，叼住了王马指尖捏着的月饼。

小总统坐回原位，擦了擦小臂上的水汽，惬意地欣赏着最原脸红的模样：“给小最原投食，好可爱~”

“…谢谢。”

“欸，这么一对比的话…我给小最原只是煮了速冻食品，似乎心意非常不对等啊。太可怜了——！小最原一定会很有落差感的吧？”

“呃？并没有那种事…其实还没有想到王马君会为了我亲自下厨，还带了江米团子回来，总之很感动。”

卡式炉旁边的一盒江米团子上写着“冲绳特产”，最原每天都会看电视，自然清楚DICE就在半个月前将那里搅了个鸡犬不宁。王马在那种情况下还有时间带土产回来，也不知道能不能称之为手段高超。

“嗯嗯，小最原可不要太自恋喔，而且我早就说了今晚准备的东西都要享用干净~所以，小最原是想打算先享用月饼？先享用年糕汤，还是…”

隔着卡式炉的雾气有些看不清，最原只看到小总统伸了个懒腰，手指缓缓滑过雪白的脖颈，擦着上翘的发尾掠过，继而慵懒地舒展开身体。

“…先享用我？”

露骨的挑逗在饥肠辘辘的成年人面前失去效果，最原终一淡定地敲敲碗：“年糕汤。”

“什么嘛！！我现在可是一生中最感动的时刻，小最原真是个不折不扣的大笨蛋！”

四.

雨还没有停止，水滴落下的声音如同冰冷又生锈的机器运作，连绵不断，永无止境。客厅的空调已经开始工作，王马拉开沙发边的窗帘，闷闷不乐地啧了一声后又拉了回去：“今天应该看不到月亮了。”

最原将洗好的碗放到橱柜里：“王马君好像对月亮有莫名的执着。”

“十五夜当然要赏月啦，没有月亮的十五夜不是真正的节日！”

王马这副少见的大义凛然的口吻令人非常陌生，最原擦了擦手，奇怪地回过头来看他：“可你去年过节的时候…根本就是在沙发上看无聊的悬疑电影，然后睡着了吧？”

“欸…有那种事吗？我不记得了。”王马盘起腿，坐在沙发里，无辜地偏偏头：“不过我去年好像很忙，毕竟自己的才能不是非常方便在社会上生存，就算身为愉快犯的头目也找不到像样的工作，只好去偷点小宝石找乐子~”

“小宝石…”最原走过来，在王马身边坐下：“如果‘南极洲之星’还算小宝石的话，世界上就没有大宝石了。”

“哼哼，这可是为了给小最原提供工作。不是很有趣吗？白天费尽心思抓捕的对手在晚上竟然是同床的爱人，小最原当时推理出这个真相时可是自己都吓了一跳呢。”

“嗯…自毕业后，那还是我第一次重新怀疑自己的才能。”

最原揉了揉他的头发，王马顺势蹭到他怀里。小总统打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地靠在侦探肩上：“总之最后还是把宝石还回去啦，顺便还能跟仙人跳一样坑了那个臭老头一笔巨额委托费，呼哈~可以在东京市中心买整整二十栋这样的公寓，小最原应该开心才对！”

“……”最原有点无语，他昧着良心点点头，但还是说了句：“这样做是不对的…况且我最后也没有全部收下委托费。要是早知道王马君就是策划盗窃的头目，那我无论如何都不会收对方一分钱。”

“真是扫兴，小最原当时如果再接不到工作的话可就没办法养家糊口了哦？比起你崇拜的那位雾切前辈真是差了不少，还不如你也回希望峰学院当老师算了！”

最原轻叹一声：“因为没人会选择相信一个名不见经传的侦探吧。虽然是原·超高校级的人物，但确实没有什么足以拿得出手的实绩，这是摆在那里、无可回避的事实。”

“…”

王马小吉翻了个身，意味深长地盯着最原终一。他眯起双眼，竖起一指抵到唇上，神态如同摇着尾巴的小狐狸：“…所以说，我那么做的原因就是希望让小最原出名。既然选择了成为侦探，就给我乖乖待在风暴中心，让全世界都看到，不然可配不上本总统。”

窗外还在下雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声中混杂着排水管工作的鸣响。雨落到地面，形成深沉的静水，最后汇入河流，无声地冲向大海。

最原停下了揉他头发的动作，指尖在上翘的发尾停留，轻轻捻起松软的发梢：“王马君，就算不需要多余的荣誉，我依然可以陪在你身边。”

“咦——谁知道呢？”

王马坐起身，凑近最原的耳朵低语：“…小最原不激烈一点的话，我可不会喜欢。你猜猜看这句是不是谎言？”

雨。

客厅的窗帘被拉严，仅有的缝隙里透出一点室内桔色的光线，平淡地映进瓢泼雨幕。空调的出风口向外送出暖风，将室内的温度微微拉高，将某声细微又婉转的呻吟衬托得几乎要沸腾起来。

“小最原…”

主动权瞬间重置，王马小吉的手腕被按进松软的沙发，那坦然自若的笑意只停留了一瞬间就被撬开。近在咫尺的金眸带着不可动摇的沉稳气质，走入风暴中心后早已被打磨得坚韧而锋利，侦探的素养让他甚至一抹多余的犹疑都没有，只要最原终一愿意就可以取得绝对的优势，顺利勾到那条红润柔软的小舌。

小总统弯起双眼，不客气地与他对抗。清脆的磕碰声反倒促急了动作，两人间葡萄和年糕的甜味，以及漱口柠檬水淡淡的酸气交织在一起，碾转间黏腻的碰触和贴合使呼吸愈发颤抖。交换气息时混乱的动作诱发了本能亲近的愿望，湿润的热气在雨夜里显得弥足珍贵，最原恍然间回想起一小时前散发着寒气的阴森车站，不自觉地加重了姿态，掠夺起狭小空间里恋人温暖的气息。

“唔……”

掣住的纤细腕节不自觉地挣扎了一下，可供呼吸的空气被抢走太多，王马皱起眉，双眸破碎的紫色似乎即将愤怒自燃，却又戏谑地突然熄灭。他抬起另一只手，揪住最原白衬衫的前襟，主动将自己送过去。攥起的手指抽出两根，暗戳戳地开始解起他的扣子。

“王马君…想在这里？”

意识到似乎过于冲动，最原急忙结束了动作。王马意犹未尽地追着他的唇角舔了一圈，接着俏皮地眨眨眼，唇瓣开合间吐出柔软又勾人心魄的白气：

“就在这里不好吗？”

雨声依旧，城市的街道上已经几乎见不到行人或车辆。某栋公寓楼里透过窗帘的光线暗了下去，冰冷的雨滴敲在窗外的榕树盆栽边缘，打湿了土壤和叶片。

“ぁ、ぁ…♡…”

宽敞的起居室内仅剩厨房的光，半朦胧的黑暗中隐隐可闻欢乐又无法克制的吐息声。由于工作原因无法经常见面，身体早就急不可耐，仅仅是当修长的指节涂着冰凉湿滑的液体、微微深入一小截时，神经末梢便会瞬间兴奋起来。王马伸出双臂揽住最原的脖颈，紫色的发尾擦过侦探泛着薄红的脸颊，湿热的喘息若有若无地吹在他的耳廓，将那片皮肤染上更深的珊瑚红色。

“…小最原…快一点，更多…”

缠绵旖旎的乐曲前奏无比绵长，堪称最原终一坚持的特殊理念。王马小吉感到不满，他拉开白衬衫碍事的领口，催促地在清秀美人白皙的脖颈上印下一串齿印和红痕。湿漉漉、红润润的舌尖舔舐之处，皮肤似乎烫得能够燃烧起来。

“王马君…请不要着急。”

指尖在很快准确地找到了熟悉柔嫩的小片凸起，稍微一顶便能感到本就紧致灼热的甬道颤抖地一收。最原却丝毫不见焦急的模样，只是动作缓慢优雅地一点点扩开，直到伸进去的数根手指都变得粘稠，水声在昏暗的室内清晰可闻。

“哈…”

意识到自己已经完全受制于对方，小总统嘴角的弧度不降反增。他乖顺地在沙发上翻过身，手指顺着尾骨的弧度走下，顺其自然地撑开湿润的入口。下压腰肢的同时，上翘的部位便会蹭触到侦探的某处硬热，好似在偷递共赴天堂极乐的邀请函。

“进来吧♡”

温柔细密的雨终将汇入大海，构筑出全新又独特的风暴中心。

头顶的天空是阴沉的灰，一点明净的星空偶尔从云层中的缝隙中投下影子，暗示着即将到来的狂风骤雨。深沉的海开始沸腾，澎湃汹涌的浪潮试探性地冲刷到立起的巉岩之下，向深邃的低谷挺进。混蒙的夜色中，岸边的礁石似乎有种诡秘的吸引力，比恶魔的话语更加懂得劝诱秘诀，比伊甸园的果实更加甜美芬芳。

海浪是进攻者，也是被捕捉住的猎物。海水携带着浪花卷入幽深又颤栗的洞穴，稍微退出后便会看到意味不明的水渍飞溅。波浪有节奏地拍在岩石上，每一道稍微突起的浪峰震荡过去，都会惊得栖息的海妖发出惊慌失措的歌声。岩洞里居住的蛇被狂涛冲击得晕头转向，却依旧笑着钻出来，口是心非地诉诸海神的种种不是，直到忍无可忍的海浪终于呼啸而至，以绝对的行动力让蛇信上吐出的所有谎言都融化在了灼热的、扫荡的、凶猛的海啸中。

“嗯…♡…呜呜……”

洁白的礁石承受不住凶猛的海浪，难以自抑地在风暴中溢出真实的喘息。波涛翻卷，在白金色的细沙上染下一层深深的水渍，顺着砂砾的缝隙留下暧昧的痕迹。

“哈啊…小最原……再…多一点……”

风暴直直压下来，几乎要将孤岛和岩石碾碎。高高在上的龙骨船肆无忌惮的言语触及到了海神的底线，如今颤抖着在动荡的风雨中飘摇不定，顺着浪峰在不断的浪潮中颠簸，落入意料之中的结局。风帆在浑浑噩噩中几乎被冲成碎片，宛如幼鸽在雨中展开稚嫩无力、蓄满雨水的双翼，在风中发出急速的振翅声。

“…呜呜……小最原…等…嗯呜……”

雷霆震落，大块铅灰的乌云在天空中扭曲。紫色璀璨的星空颤抖着挣扎了一下，却无法逃离。

“…抱歉…”

海水退潮，风暴依依不舍地落幕。凝成结块的乌云很快散去，皎洁又明亮的月光重新映射在寂静的沙滩上。雪白的浪花遗留下了滚烫的泡沫，从隐秘的洞穴里一点点流出，在月亮的注视下牵扯出晶莹细密的丝线。

窗外的雨声不知道什么时候已然停止，空调还在继续工作。王马小吉无力地瘫软在沙发里，大口呼吸着宝贵的空气，如同岸边一尾湿淋淋的缺氧的鱼。下颌处与涎水混合在一起的眼泪浸入沙发，他摸了摸自己烫得厉害的脸，想开口说话却只能发出支离破碎的气音。

肩头上落下几个细碎的吻，最原终一与他十指相扣，在他耳边低喃：“稍等一下，我去烧热水。”

王马微微转过头，与他对视。侦探长而美丽的下睫微微遮住了脸上深晦的红，金瞳在昏暗的房间里亮着惊人的光，视线虽然依旧温柔得可以融于深海里的水，却隐隐写满了食髓知味的不餍足。

“…小最原。”

王马翻过身，捧住他的脸。指腹擦过他的眼角，突然哑哑地笑了起来：“雨停了。”

——我看到月亮了。

五.

“欸——雨竟然真的停了，也就是说如果小最原忘记在事务所放伞，今天还是有机会回来的吧？”

“嗯…这倒也没说错。”

洗漱完毕后两人就准备休息，卧室床头的两盏台灯照出柔绒的光芒。王马小吉靠在床头，划拉着黑白平板：“一天不工作事情还真是多啊，我们这种人连节假日都没有，好悲惨~”

“嗯…算是吧。”

最原终一从书柜里抽出一本侦探小说，走回床边。王马伸了个懒腰，盯向那本小说的封皮：“小最原今天的工作都做完了吗？真是难得。”

“…其实没有。本来打算晚上回来继续研究，但是因为下雨，就没带卷宗回来。”

“太狡猾了！不但可以找借口不工作，还可以顺便带礼物回来刷我的好感度，接着顺其自然抱我！”王马扯过被子，不给他留一点边角：“原来到最后我才是那个最悲惨的人，呜呜——”

夸张的假哭音量实在太高了，最原不得不劝他停下。小总统气呼呼地拽着被子的模样着实可爱，他忍不住多看了一会，这才道：“十月份了，很冷，王马君应该不希望照顾生病的我吧？那样任务还会更重。”

“…”

王马的表情纠结地变了变，无所谓地嘁了一声，将被子的一边丢还给他：“…真不知道这个时候说真话还是谎话好。”

“如果实在不想工作的话，我们看看月亮也无所谓。十五夜赏月，是传统习俗吧？而且王马君也一直在说很感兴趣什么的…”

“好没劲，谁要看月亮啊？那种东西每天晚上抬头都会看到，我只是觉得今天下雨很可惜。”

“诶…那、所以想看十五夜的月亮从头到尾都是谎言…？”

王马放下手边的黑白平板，定定地与他对视。

最原被这严肃认真的视线看得有些不适，他想了一下自己应该没有别的罪状，才试探着开口：“…王马君？”

“…当然是谎言了，如果我说真的想看，小最原也不可能命令雨赶快停吧？”王马恢复了笑吟吟的模样，轻巧地盯着那双金色的眸子：“不过现在已经足够了，如果再看到想看的东西的话，身体可能会吃不消吧？”

“呃…？”

“嘻嘻嘻，当然是小最原的身体啦！担心你会因为被我骗得团团转，年纪轻轻就落下心绞痛的病根喔~”

“……”

窗外雨霁，幽蓝色的天空上挂着一轮满月，宁静澄澈的月光如温润的玉，淡淡辉映大地。

FIN


End file.
